Coming Home
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Lacey is not at that party in the Season 2 Finale, she is taken by Wilson. How does Megan get her back?


**Disclaimer – I do not own Body of Proof. Nor do I own Lacey, Megan, or Bud.**

"Listen to me, something is wrong. I have called Lacey a hundred times, she doesn't answer. I have called Todd; he doesn't know where she is. What if Wilson…"

"No, forget Wilson," Bud interrupts, "Here's what we're going to do, I am going to send a patrol car out to you right now and you are going to stay put."

"No, I need to go out and find her," Megan says.

"No, you need to stay put in case Lacey comes home," Bud says to Megan, as if he's explaining this to an upset child. "Get out there right now," he says to a cop.

Megan sighs, rubs her forehead, and says, "I can't lose her, Bud." _I just got her back._

"You won't. Megan, she is going to show up. I promise. Now hang up and keep calling her until you get through. Okay?"

Megan wipes her eyes and says, "Okay." She hangs up and sighs. She tries to call Lacey again, but she still doesn't answer. "Lacey, where are you," Megan says to the silent, empty room, "I just got you back. You can't disappear now."

Lacey is locked in a car with a strange man. She thinks she heard him say his name was Wilson, as in, the Wilson that was making threats against her. 'Oh shit!' she thinks.

"You are going to have fun with me, Lacey," Wilson says, "A lot of fun."

One thing that Wilson didn't think of was checking Lacey pockets and purse for a phone.

Lacey quietly sneaks her phone out of her pocket and hides it against the side of the seat out of his view. She opens up her phone and sees that she has a bunch of texts and missed calls from her mom. She ignores all of them and instead clicks the send text button. Her mom's name appears and she quietly types a message. She clicks the send button and slowly puts her phone back in her pocket so Wilson doesn't see it.

Megan is sitting on the stool by the counter and biting her nails when a text appears on the phone. She opens the message up and it says, "Mom, please find me. Wilson has me in his car. We are driving up First Street and we just passed the hospital. I am in a small car and I think it is black. He is going to kill me and I am terrified as hell."

"Oh my god!" Megan says and starts crying. She calls Bud, "Bud, Wilson has my daughter."

"How do you know?" Bud asks. Did she answer your call?"

"No, she just sent me a text. She says Wilson is planning on killing her. She also said that they are driving up First Street and just passed the hospital. They are in a small car and she thinks it is black. That is all she told me."

"Alright, I am getting in my car right now and cops are already on their way. Now, I need you to stay put and try to calm down. Don't try pulling any of your stunts. Alright, Megan?"

"Okay. Just, please save my daughter."

"I will, Megan, I will. I promise you that I will save Lacey. Nothing bad is going to happen to her. Now, I need to go. Remember, Lacey is going to be alright and do not, I repeat, do not leave your apartment."

"I won't. I promise. Bye."

"Bye Megan. I will see you soon."

Megan drops her phone on the counter and goes to make sure her door is locked. She changes into comfortable clothes and then gets her phone. She sits down on the couch with her phone in her trembling hands, waiting for Lacey to come home.

Lacey is still in the car with the creep Wilson. She hopes that her mom got the message and called Bud or the cops or someone. She is starting to get really scared. She suddenly hears sirens coming from every direction. Wilson tries to speed up and get away but there are just too many cops. He stops the car and gets out while pulling Lacey with him. That is when her phone drops out of her pocket and he wraps his arm around her throat. The cops are surrounding him now but none of them want to shoot in fear of hitting Lacey too. They all know what will happen to them if Lacey gets hurt. There will be some serious trouble between them and Megan, probably involving a trip to the hospital.

Out of nowhere, Megan appears with a gun and says, "Let her go, Wilson. It's over, you're over."

"No, it's not over, Megan. Not until I get to watch you suffer."

That is when Lacey hears a gun shot, and she sees and feels blood trickling down her neck. She doesn't realize what has happened until Bud rushes over to her and hands her to Megan, who gets her wipe container from the compartment in her car, and starts cleaning Lacey's neck.

Bud calls 911, but knows there is nothing anyone can do. Megan shot Wilson in the head. 'Nice shot too,' Bud thinks, 'Who cares if he's dead, he deserved to die.'

Megan cleans up Lacey's neck and then hugs her with all of her strength. Megan breaks the embrace and says," Lacey, you are alright." Lacey nods and says, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Megan starts to cry and says, "Lacey, I don't know what I would've done if," but she can't continue the sentence. Megan's emotions overwhelm her and she grabs Lacey and almost attacks her with another hug. They break the embrace so Bud can come over and talk to them.

"Alright you two, no more getting into trouble, especially you Lacey. I get enough of that from your mother. You guys can go home now. I don't need you two for anything."

"Thanks Bud," Megan says, "I really appreciate what you have done for me and Lacey."

Bud nods in gratitude and says with a grin, "No problem. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Megan and Lacey head toward the car and get it. When they head into Megan's apartment, Megan drops her keys off on the front table and slips her shoes off. "By the way, nice save mom," Lacey says.

"Thanks," Megan says with a smile.

"Um, Mom, I know I'm a bit too old for this, but could I stay in your room tonight with you?" Lacey asks.

Megan sighs and says, "Of course, Sweetie." They both get ready for bed in Megan's room and once they are done Lacey gets into her mom's bed. Megan turns off the light and slips into the bed next to Lacey. Megan opens up her arms and Lacey slips in between them. Lacey can feel her mom's body heat and she snuggles into her mom and says, "I love you, Mom."

Megan places a tender kiss on Lacey's forehead and says, "I love you too, Sweetie. Good night." Before Megan knows it, she can feel Lacey drifting off into sleep, and she follows soon after.

**Reviews are loved. Should I continue?**


End file.
